A Whole New Multiverse: Arrow
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Explanation for rewrite in first chapter. My name is Oliver Queen. After failing to stop a crisis unlike anything else I have ever faced before, I have awoken in a new multiverse 8 years in the past and I have been given the chance keep history from repeating itself and save the lives of those I failed before. I am the Green Arrow. Lauriver pairing as usual
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry to those of you who liked the old versions of this franchise, but after deciding to add Batwoman to it and also the fact that I didn't really like where the old stories were going, I decided to just rewrite the whole franchise. Hope you like the new version.**

* * *

Oliver woke up with a pounding headache, realizing that he was in a hospital bed. For a moment, he was confused about what had happened before it all came rushing back to him. The crisis, the antimatter waves, all of it. But that just confused him even further, since from what he'd seen, antimatter wiped out everything it came in contact with and he definitely remember it coming into contact with him, along with everyone else in the multiverse. So how was he alive and where was he.

"Surprised?" a familiar voice said and Oliver growled and turned to see Mar Novu standing there, but to his pleasant surprise, the Monitor appeared to injured.

"What the hell happened? How am I here? And where exactly is here?" Oliver demanded.

"Starling General Hospital, Starling City, 2012. The day you returned home from Lian Yu." Novu said.

"Wait what? Did you send me back in time?" Oliver asked.

"Not exactly." Novu said.

"Then what the hell is going on?" Oliver asked.

"You failed. The crisis happened." Novu began, only to have Oliver interrupt him.

"You caused it to happen." Oliver growled.

"Your anger with me is understandable, but I think you will feel better if you let me finish explaining." Novu said.

"Fine. Talk fast." Oliver said impatiently.

"When it became clear that the destruction of the multiverse was inevitable, I moved quickly to find an alternative solution. And I did. You know I offered your friend Laurel the chance to bring back her earth?" Novu asked.

"Yes I do, since she betrayed me and possibly destroyed the best weapon we had to stop the crisis, but I doubted you could've followed through." Oliver said.

"But I could've. Had the crisis not ended the way it had, I would've kept my word to her, but I realized that my powers were not just limited to bringing back a universe." Novu said.

"You brought back the multiverse." Oliver realized.

"Not quite. My powers do have limits. I was not able to recreate the old multiverse exactly, but I was able to create one similar to it. I brought you and three others here to ensure that it does not meet the same fate as the old one by essentially giving you each a second chance to avoid repeating your mistakes." Novu said.

"And since it's the year 2012, that means that several people are still alive, even before the crisis. Tommy, my mother, Quentin, Emiko, Laurel?" Oliver asked, especially desperate when he said Laurel's name.

"All of them are alive and well. However, you will need this." Novu said as he touched Oliver's head and caused him to grab it in a pain for a minute.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Oliver asked.

"Relax, I simply gave you the memories of your doppelganger from this world to help you avoid arousing suspicion." Novu explained and Oliver sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Who else did you bring here?" Oliver asked.

"Barry Allen, Kara Danvers and Kate Kane. This earth acts as a bit of a fusion between your two former earths." Novu answered.

"I understand." Oliver said.

"Just remember Oliver, you've been given a second chance to correct your mistakes. You will not get a third. My energy is already severely weakened from my actions. I doubt I will exist for much longer." Novu said and Oliver did not seem too concerned about that. If anything, he found this news very pleasing to him, since this bastard had caused him nothing but trouble since the moment he met him.

"Don't destroy the Multiverse again and I won't need to." Oliver said.

"Good luck Mr. Queen." Novu said as he disappeared, leaving Oliver alone to begin processing the new information he had from his doppelganger's memories and was relieved to find out that he hadn't made one of the biggest mistakes of his life in this reality.

While Sara had been on the Queen's Gambit with him when it went down, it hadn't been as his mistress. She'd simply been hitching a ride on Laurel's request to keep him out of trouble, since she was planning on doing some backpacking in China anyways, so the Queens were just giving her a ride. That would make it a lot easier for him to correct one of his biggest mistakes of all. He'd known this his whole life and he was a fool for ever allowing himself to forget it. Felicity Smoak was not the love of his life. She'd always been a consolation prize, the girl he could get, but not the girl he truly wanted. The true love of his life was and would always be Laurel Lance and now he had a chance to get her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver was currently looking out over the Starling City skyline, thinking about how peaceful the city looked right now. He'd honestly almost forgotten how peaceful the city could be when it wasn't being threatened by terrorist attacks on a yearly basis. But seeing the city like this, it just reminded Oliver what he was fighting for. His city and the people in it. All of them.

However, he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door of his hospital room open and he turned to see his mother, alive and well walk up to him.

"Oliver?" Moira Queen asked tearfully.

"Hi mom." Oliver said, relieved that this time, it really was his mom he was saying that to as she rushed up and hugged him tearfully.

"Oh, my beautiful boy." Moira wept as she held Oliver tightly and he held her just as tightly as he thought of the past two times he'd lost her.

"I missed you so much." Oliver said as he felt his own tears fall down his cheeks.

"I'm so happy you're home." Moira said through her sobs as the pain she'd been holding onto for the past five years was finally released.

"So am I." Oliver said with a smile.

* * *

Oliver smiled as he sat in the limo from the hospital and saw the Queen Mansion, restored to its former glory, come into view.

"I'll take that." Oliver said to the driver as he grabbed the crate with Chinese writing on it as he walked into the mansion.

"Your room is exactly how you left it. I never had the heart to change anything." Moira said, however, before Oliver could respond, he was forced to drop the crate he was holding when someone ran into his arms and Moira smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hi sis." Oliver said as he gently rubbed Thea's back as he felt her cry tears of joy for him.

"I knew it. I knew you were still alive." Thea said with a wide grin and Oliver felt a slight pang in his chest at the innocence on her face. An innocence Malcolm had stolen from her. This 17 year old teenager looked nothing like the grown warrior Thea had been the last time he'd seen her.

Moira smiled at the reunion between her two children.

"I missed you so much." Thea cried.

"You were with me the whole time." Oliver said as he saw someone else walk downstairs and he smiled.

"What did I tell you man. Yachts suck." Tommy Merlyn said as he came downstairs and Oliver smiled as he let Thea go.

"Tommy." Oliver said.

"I knew you were too stubborn to be dead." Tommy said as they hugged.

"I missed you buddy." Oliver said tearfully.

"Whoa, why are you looking at me like I'm the one who was dead for five years?" Tommy asked.

"I just really missed you. All of you." Oliver said.

"Well, it's nice to have you home Oliver." a new voice said as Oliver froze to see Malcolm Merlyn walk in.

"Malcolm, uh what are you doing here?" Oliver asked, desperately hoping this wasn't what he thought it was.

"Well Oliver, I wasn't planning on telling you this yet, but Malcolm and I are married." Moira said.

"Really." Oliver said, forcing a smile on his face, since he knew that this Malcolm was really a sociopath.

"Oliver, we thought that Robert, like you, was gone." Moira said.

"Mom it's okay. I wasn't expecting you to hold on to dad forever. He would've wanted you to move on. Though I honestly thought it would've been with Walter." Oliver said and Moira smiled.

"Walter was nice, but he sold his shares in the company after your father died." Moira said.

"Hey, at least my parents really are married now." Thea said bluntly, taking Oliver aback that Thea already knew.

"Wait, what?" Oliver asked, causing both Moira and Malcolm to shoot Thea a look.

"Oliver, I told Thea not to tell you this yet, since I knew you'd need time to adjust before I told you." Moira said.

"Told me what?" Oliver asked, even though he already knew.

"Your father, while he was a good man deep down," Moira said and Oliver had to resist the urge to scoff, since he knew that was the farthest thing from the truth, Robert Queen was many things, but since he'd found about Emiko, Oliver knew that a good man was not one of them, "but he was not a faithful husband. About 18 years ago, I have into a moment of weakness after learning about his latest infidelity and Malcolm had been grieving Rebecca at the time. We had an affair and nine months later, Thea was born." Moira said.

"So Thea is Malcolm's daughter." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I was shocked when I first found out." Thea said.

"Well, I guess it does explain her dark hair. No one else in this family was ever a dark brunette." Oliver said, since his hair was light brown and his mother was blonde.

Moira chuckled.

"You're not mad." Moira asked.

"Mom, I don't think I of all people have the right to be mad at anyone for having an affair." Oliver reminded her, right as the door opened.

"At least you admit it." a new voice said and Oliver turned to see Laurel standing in the doorway.

"Laurel." Oliver said and to his relief, she smiled at him.

"Hi Ollie." Laurel said as Oliver walked up to her.

"You look good." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"So do you for a former castaway." Laurel said.

"You always said I cleaned up nice." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as they hugged tightly.

"I missed you so much." Laurel said.

"I was afraid you'd blame me for what happened to Sara." Oliver said, fighting the urge he had to kiss her, since he didn't know if she was ready for that yet.

"I did for awhile, but it was only because I blamed myself. Maybe if I hadn't had pushed so hard for her to go and keep an eye on you, she wouldn't have gone." Laurel said as she pulled away.

"You know if I could trade places with her, I would." Oliver said, despite knowing that Sara was alive.

"I know." Laurel assured him.

"Laurel, are you staying for dinner?" Moira asked.

"Yeah, I am. I have a few other things I need to talk to Ollie about first though." Laurel said and Moira nodded.

"We'll leave you to it." Moira said as she grabbed Thea's arm and practically dragged her away so that she wouldn't eavesdrop on this conversation and Malcolm and Tommy followed them.

"Let's talk." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as they moved to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what exactly is it you need to talk to me about?" Oliver asked her.

"Ollie, do you remember what caused you to clean up your act and stop cheating on me?" Laurel asked and Oliver quickly searched through his doppelganger's memories until he found it and realized that he'd still made similar mistakes in this universe, but it was clear he'd been trying to work through those issues.

"My affair with Samantha, resulting in a miscarriage. Yeah why?" Oliver asked, knowing that he needed to look into it and see if that really was a lie in this reality, since he hoped it wasn't, because while William may have been illegitimate, that didn't change the fact that Oliver wanted to have a better role in William's life this time around, especially since he now had some insight on how to be a better father to him. Whatever the case was, that incident had seemed to cause his counterpart on this earth to grow up and he'd come clean to Laurel about it and they'd actually started going to therapy to work through their issues. While Oliver was glad that those issues had been worked through, he was not sorry that he himself hadn't had to sit through them.

"Well, do you also remember how I seemed to get sick in the morning before you left on the Gambit?" Laurel asked and now Oliver put the pieces together.

"You were pregnant." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Yeah, I was. I was going to tell you when you got back from your boat trip and I guess now I have. But instead of just telling you I'm pregnant." Laurel said.

"You're telling me I have a kid." Oliver said.

"A daughter. Her name is Jasmine Monica Queen." Laurel said.

"Queen, not Lance." Oliver said.

"Your family's been a better influence on her than mine is and I guess I was always holding out hope that one day she'd get to meet the person that she gets that name from. And now she can." Laurel said.

"Is she here?" Oliver asked.

"No. I thought it would be better if I told you about her first. My dad is watching her tonight, and only because her usual babysitter is sick." Laurel said.

"I thought you'd love to have your dad watch her." Oliver asked.

"I would, except for the fact that he blames you for what happened to Sara and honestly, sometimes I think he wants me to let him watch her so he can turn her against you." Laurel said.

"That better not be true. If your father has a problem with me, that's one thing, but if he tries to keep my daughter from me when he has no right to, well, my family does have significant pull in the SCPD." Oliver said.

"I've warned him of that several times. But it's not just Sara that he blames you for. After the accident, he started drinking and then mom walked out on us. He blames you for everything that has gone wrong in his life." Laurel said.

"Why don't you?" Oliver asked quietly, taking her aback.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"Your father's not entirely wrong. I never should've let Sara get on that boat. I should've saved her. Why don't you hate me for what happened." Oliver asked as Laurel placed her hand on his cheek.

"It wasn't your fault Ollie. If anyone is to blame for what happened to Sara, it's me. I'm the one who pushed so hard for her to go on that boat to keep an eye on you. If I'd trusted you more, she could've taken a plane and she'd still be alive. I realized that I couldn't hate you without hating myself to and if I started blaming myself, I wouldn't be able to be the mother Jasmine needed me to be. And in the end, Sara still made her own choices. I decided a long time ago that I wasn't going to waste my life placing blame because then i'd just drive myself crazy. Instead, I'm trying to move on with my life, it's what she would've wanted." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"You are amazing you know that?" Oliver asked her.

"I've been told a few times." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"So, when do I get to meet her?" Oliver asked.

"How about tomorrow. But in the meantime, I have pictures that I'll show you over dinner, since I don't think your mom is going to wait much longer for us." Laurel said.

"Before we go in with the rest of them, there is something I need to show you." Oliver said.

"What?" Laurel asked as Oliver pulled out his wallet and to Laurel's shock, he pulled out the picture of her that she'd given him five years ago.

"You still have it?" Laurel asked.

"Never let it out of my sight. Your face was the one thing I always had to keep me going, to remind me that I needed to come home. You saved my life when you gave me this picture. Now, I know despite the fact that you're here alone and that you left your dad to watch Jasmine you could still be seeing someone, but I needed to." Oliver said before Laurel silenced him by placing her finger on his lips.

"I'm not seeing anyone Ollie." Laurel said, shocking him.

"Really. Why?" Oliver asked.

"Because no matter how hard I tried to move on, I realized that I couldn't. You have been and will always be the love of my life Oliver Queen." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"And you will always be the love of mine Laurel Lance." Oliver said and before either of them could fully figure out what was happening, their lips crashed together as 5 years on Laurel's end and 13 years on Oliver's end worth of emotions were expressed in their kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, did you tell him?' Thea asked when Oliver and Laurel entered the dining room.

"Yeah I did." Laurel said.

"I'm meeting Jasmine tomorrow, since I don't want the first impression she gets from me to include her grandfather yelling at me." Oliver said.

"Jasmine's with your father tonight?" Moira asked.

"Her usual babysitter couldn't work tonight and I had a feeling that I'd end up spending the night here, so Jasmine is sleeping over at my dad's, not that he knows that I'm not going to be home tonight anyways." Laurel said.

"So, are you two officially back together?" Moira asked hopefully.

"I don't think we technically even broke up, since I was presumed dead." Oliver said as he took his normal seat at the table next to Thea and Laurel sat down on his other side.

"But yes, we are." Laurel said with a smile and both Tommy and Thea could tell that she was happier than she'd been in a while. In fact, they were pretty sure that the only thing that would make her happier was if Sara was at this table to.

"Okay, what else did you miss? Super Bowl winners: Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and Lost. They were all dead. I think." Tommy said and Oliver had to smile, since aside from two obvious differences, this felt like deja vu to him.

"Okay, now that I know that, is there anything I missed that's actually important?" Oliver asked and Laurel chuckled.

"Well, after Malcolm and I got married, we merged our companies into Queen-Merlyn Enterprises. Malcolm's been grooming Tommy to take over." Moira said.

"What happened to the playboy who put me to shame?" Oliver asked, since he never thought Tommy would actually go to work for his father.

"You died. It forced me to reevaluate my priorities, especially after our parents got married, since it meant I was the only brother Thea had left and I was the closest thing to a father Jasmine had." Tommy said.

"More like an irresponsible uncle who I will never allow around Jasmine without real adult supervision again." Laurel said with a smile.

"It wasn't that bad." Tommy protested.

"I honestly thought you'd thrown a party in my apartment when you were supposed to be babysitting." Laurel said, causing Oliver and Thea to snicker.

"What about you Thea. How did you handle me being gone?" Oliver asked.

"Really hard. I hit rock bottom more than once. I hit it hard after mom told me about her and Malcolm." Thea said.

"It actually wasn't until Moira and I got married and I started cracking down on her that Thea really started to improve." Malcolm said.

"Cracking down on her how?" Oliver asked.

"Well, we decided that if Thea wasn't going to use her trust fund wisely, then she wouldn't have one." Moira said.

"You cut her off." Oliver said.

"I'm still cut, which I still think was an overreaction." Thea said.

"You were spending your inheritance on drugs, thank god you're still underaged and you weren't caught by the police." Moira said.

"Though I did spend a night in jail." Thea said.

"Wait, what?" Oliver asked.

"Relax, your parents talked to my dad about putting Thea through the SCPD's scared straight program. Showed her what would happen if she was caught breaking the law." Laurel explained.

"I still think your dad took too much pleasure in doing that." Thea said.

"Of course, it was probably the closest thing he was going to get to locking me up." Oliver said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"She's been getting better since then, but dad and Moira still aren't turning the switch back on." Tommy said.

"I'm surprised they didn't do the same to you." Oliver said to Tommy.

"We didn't have to. Tommy started shaping up after Jasmine was born and he's the one who came to me asking about the company." Malcolm explained and Oliver nodded.

"Anyways, I was hoping that we could check out the city tomorrow." Oliver said to Tommy.

"I'm in." Tommy said as he shot his father a look that Oliver didn't miss, but decided to let go for now.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea with that vigilante running around." Moira said.

"Vigilante?" Oliver asked, since if Star City already had another vigilante running around, he wanted to know about it.

"A few months ago, a mysterious woman in black showed up in the Glades and began doing a number on crime in the city, targeting not only the thugs of the Glades, but also the one percenters to." Tommy said and Oliver turned to see Laurel trying to keep herself from blushing, which gave him an idea of who this mysterious vigilante was.

"Unlike the rest of this family, I actually support her since she took down the guy who supplying Starling City with Vertigo." Thea said.

"Sounds like she's just a concerned citizen trying to help this city." Oliver said and he could tell Laurel was relieved to hear him say that, further confirming his suspicions.

"Vigilantes are not helping this city. They just create more chaos." Malcolm said and Oliver had to stop himself from scoffing at that, since the only vigilante in this room that Starling City needed to worry about was Malcolm.

"Can we please not get into this debate right now. Tonight is supposed to be a happy occasion." Moira said and they all nodded in agreement at that.

* * *

That night, Oliver and Laurel entered Oliver's old room in the mansion.

"So, is there something else you want to tell me? Woman in black?" Oliver asked her with a smile.

"What are you?" Laurel asked, desperately trying to convince him he was wrong.

"Laurel, you are many wonderful things, but a liar was never one of them." Oliver said and Laurel could tell that she was busted.

"Ollie, I've wanted to be a lawyer my whole life because I wanted to help this city. I took a job at a legal firm in the Glades because I thought I could do the most good there. But it wasn't enough. I want this city to be a safe place for Jasmine to grow up and right now it isn't. Honestly, we are one step away from following Gotham's lead and becoming a dead city. I'm trying to keep it alive." Laurel sia.d

"And you won't be doing it along anymore." Oliver said, much to her shock.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"I was planning on doing the same thing when I came home. Fight for our city." Oliver said as he told her the truth about how his father died.

"Wow, that's intense." Laurel said.

"Yeah. Starling City has been divided between the Glades and the rest of the city for too long. Maybe together, we can reunite our city." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"I'll show you my base tomorrow after you meet Jasmine." Laurel said.

"Quick question." Oliver said.

"She knows that I'm helping the city, but she doesn't know that I'm breaking the law to do it. She thinks her mommy is a superhero." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"You are a superhero." Oliver said.

"I made it clear to her that she couldn't tell anyone, but I didn't want to lie to my daughter about this. And I expect you not to either." Laurel said.

"It'll be easier if I don't have to lie to her. But who watches her while you're out in the city?" Oliver asked.

"I have someone in my ear to help me. She's actually Jasmine's godmother, she watches her while I'm in the field." Laurel said.

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"The head of Queen-Merlyn Enterprises R&D, Felicity Smoak." Laurel said and Oliver was surprised, since that was probably the last name he expected to hear.

"Wow, I missed a lot." Oliver said.

"Yeah. I'll introduce you to her tomorrow. But in the meantime, speaking of things we both missed." Laurel said and Oliver smiled as he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately as they both fell back onto his bed and let things escalate from there.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Laurel opened her eyes and smiled when she found out that she was still in Oliver's bedroom at the Queen Mansion, since it meant that yesterday had not been a dream. Her Ollie really had come home. However, she was slightly discouraged when she rolled over and found the other side of the bed empty, but her fears were immediately settled when she saw him walk in, dressed in a sweatshirt and workout pants and a bit sweaty.

"Morning." Oliver said with a smile.

"I don't remember you being such an early riser." Laurel said.

"This was normal for me now. Turns out you can do a lot more during the day if you don't sleep till noon everyday." Oliver said.

"So, where were you?" Laurel asked.

"Just going for a jog around the grounds. I have to admit, it is nice to be able to go running when it's not from something trying to kill me." Oliver said.

"I bet. So how was your run?" Laurel asked.

"Well, it definitely helped me focus." Oliver said as he sat down next to her on the bed and kissed her.

"Ew, Ollie, I may still love you, but you really do stink." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Oliver asked and Laurel smiled, since she knew what he wanted, but she was not going to give into him right away, though she knew she would pretty quickly.

"I'm not gonna kiss you until you shower." Laurel said.

"Or, you could join me, since I'm sure you need to freshen up to." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as she let him drag her out of bed and into the bathroom.

* * *

After they'd showered and got dressed, Laurel checked her messages and saw a text from her dad asking to keep Jasmine for a few more hours. Laurel rolled her eyes at that, but Oliver convinced her to say yes.

"So, why did you want to put off meeting Jasmine for a little while?" Laurel asked as they walked downstairs to breakfast.

"Isn't customary for an absentee parent to give their child a present when the surprisingly show in their lives?" Oliver asked and now Laurel understood. Oliver wanted to make sure that Jasmine wasn't mad at him.

"Yeah, we'll go shopping after breakfast." Laurel said.

"Did I hear the word shopping?" Thea asked as she walked up to them.

"No Speedy, you have school and it's a shopping trip to get something to apologize to Jasmine for being gone for 5 years." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"Fine." She said.

"But, I do have something for you." Oliver said as he reached into his pocket.

"You did not come back from that island with a souvenir." Thea said as Oliver pulled out the hozen.

"A rock." Thea said.

"It's called a hozen. It represents reconnecting. Something I hope the two of us can do." Oliver said and Thea smiled at her brother.

"A rock, now, that's cool. I want one of those shirts that says, my friend was a castaway and all I got was this crappy t-shirt." Tommy said, ruining the moment yet again.

"And it's nice to see that that you still know how to ruin the moment Tommy." Thea said.

"So, I'm assuming that Oliver already gave you your present." Tommy said to Laurel.

"What makes you say that?" Laurel asked.

"You spent the night here." Tommy said with a look that made Laurel smack him.

"You're still a pig." Laurel said as she walked downstairs.

"So, I'm assuming our plans to see the city have been delayed until tomorrow?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'm meeting my daughter for the first time, I can't make a bad impression by skipping out the same day just to hang out with you." Oliver said.

"Hey, don't worry, I get it." Tommy assured him and Oliver smiled at Tommy gratefully.

"And I promise if I'm ever stranded on an island again, I will bring you back a t-shirt." Oliver said and Tommy laughed.

* * *

After getting Jasmine a present, Laurel took Oliver back to her apartment and he saw telltale signs of a little kid living here immediately. Toys were scattered across the apartment, the refrigerator was covered in drawings and the living had a dozen pictures of Jasmine in it.

Oliver picked one up from the mantle of Laurel holding a baby in the hospital.

"My dad took that. Said that he was proud to be a grandfather." Laurel said.

"I should've been there. I should've been there for her first word, her first steps, all of it." Oliver said as Laurel placed her hands on his shoulders.

"And now you'll be here for the rest of it. You can teach her how to ride a bike, how to drive, walk her down the aisle at her wedding." Laurel said.

"She's not getting married until I'm dead for real." Oliver said immediately.

"We could talk to my dad about locking her in a cell and making her finish high school online." Laurel suggested as Oliver chuckled as they heard the door open.

"I wish I'd done that with you." Quentin Lance said as he walked into the apartment and a 4 year old girl walked in with him, looking very happy. Oliver was shocked by how much she looked like Laurel.

"Mommy." Jasmine said as she rushed over to Laurel.

"Hey there my little birdie. Did you have fun with Grandpa?" Laurel asked as she picked her up.

"Yeah." Jasmine said as Laurel looked towards her father.

"She was an angel. I was just trying to make sure she stayed that way." Quentin said and Oliver knew that was an insult towards him.

"Mommy, who's this?" Jasmine asked, looking at Oliver and Laurel sent a silent thank you to whatever deity was listening, since Jasmine may have stopped Oliver from strangling her father.

"Jasmine, this is your daddy." Laurel said as she put Jasmine on the ground and Oliver knelt down in front of her.

"You said daddy was gone. Grandpa told me he didn't want me, so he left." Jasmine said, causing Laurel to give her father a look that made him glad that looks couldn't kill.

"No Jasmine, I didn't leave because I didn't want you. I went on a boat ride and there was an accident. I didn't know you were here, otherwise I never would've left." Oliver said gently.

"And who else was on that boat?" Quentin asked gruffly.

"People who I will miss for the rest of my life." Oliver said, shooting a Quentin a look that actually scared the older man. While Oliver was happy to see Quentin alive again, he did not miss his current attitude.

"Dad, maybe you should go." Laurel said, since this was supposed to be a happy time and her father was ruining it.

Quentin was about to protest, but he saw the look on Laurel's face and knew it would be best not to argue and after saying goodbye to Jasmine, he walked out.

"So, you didn't leave me on purpose?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course not. And, I brought you something to say sorry." Oliver said as he pulled out the bear he'd gotten for her. Jasmine lit up at the sight of a new toy and took it from him.

"What's her name?" Jasmine asked.

"I thought you could name her." Oliver said and Jasmine smiled at him as she looked at her new toy.

"I like the name Jessie, like the cowgirl from Toy Story 2." Jasmine said and Laurel smiled.

"That's her favorite movie. I swear, I've lost track of how many Jessie dolls are in her room." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"So, you forgive me?" Oliver asked and to his relief, Jasmine hugged him.

"I missed you daddy." Jasmine said.

"I'll never leave you again." Oliver promised and Laurel smiled at the reunion between father and daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mommy, does daddy know what you do at night?" Jasmine asked Laurel innocently.

"Yes, he does. And he's actually going to be helping me. I called Aunt Felicity and she will be waiting for us." Laurel said and Jasmine clapped eagerly.

"So, does Felicity know you're bringing me?" Oliver asked.

"She does and honestly, I think she might have a little crush on you." Laurel said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she knows I'm devoted to you." Oliver said.

"Good." Laurel said as they kissed.

"Ew." Jasmine said and her parents smiled.

"Gonna have to get used to an audience." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"You okay with that?" Laurel asked.

"I mean, I never thought I'd be a father at my age, but I am happy to be one." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"I never thought I'd be a mother before I got married, but it's been a blessing." Laurel said.

"Can we go see Aunt Felicity now?" Jasmine asked, completely unaware of the conversation her parents were having.

"Yeah, let's go." Oliver said, eager to see Laurel's base.

* * *

Oliver was surprised when the walked up to the building that had once been his campaign office when he'd run for mayor. Which reminded him, since he still planned on running for mayor again in the next election, first he needed to take down Diaz, since he'd gotten him impeached and leaked his identity to the world.

"This is your base?" Oliver asked as they entered the building.

"No, this is just a crummy building. This is my base." Laurel said as she pressed a button to reveal the hidden elevator.

"Where'd you find a building with a hidden elevator?" Oliver asked.

"Just come on." Laurel said as they entered the elevator.

* * *

When the elevator opened, Oliver was surprised to find the bunker looking like it did on the old earth one.

"I see you went with a lot of green." Oliver said, since he'd honestly been expecting it to look more like the bunker he'd seen on earth 2.

"I let Jasmine pick out the colors." Laurel said.

"So I'm guessing green is your favorite color." Oliver asked his daughter.

"Yeah, what's yours?" Jasmine asked and Oliver smiled.

"Green is my favorite color to." Oliver said and Jasmine grinned at that.

"So mind telling me why you brought your ex to our secret bunker?" Felicity Smoak asked as she walked into sight.

"Aunt Felicity." Jasmine said as she ran to hug the other woman.

"Hey squirt. I have your play area set up." Felicity said as she hugged her.

"Can I go?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes." Laurel said as Jasmine ran off to the area Laurel and Felicity had set up for Jasmine to play in while they worked.

"So, you must be Felicity Smoak." Oliver said as he held out his hand to Felicity, who shook it.

"Yes I am. Now I'll ask again, why are you here?" Felicity asked.

"I have the same goal as you. Save this city." Oliver said.

"Really." Felicity said.

"I believe him. Besides, you know part of why we started this crusade to begin with." Laurel said.

"Does he know about that?" Felicity asked.

"Know what?" Oliver asked.

"Well he will now. I was in Central City when the particle accelerator blew up. It was a work trip, Jasmine stayed with my dad." Laurel said and now Oliver had an idea of what she was talking about.

"I'm guessing that you were somehow affected?" Oliver asked.

"I was. I have powers." Laurel said.

"What kind of powers?" Oliver asked, though he was pretty sure he knew what they were.

"Let me show you. It's not safe for Laurel to use her powers in here, but we do have footage of them." Felicity said as she led them over to the computers and pulled up footage of Laurel in some kind of black suit producing a sonic cry.

"Wow, glad we didn't trigger that last night." Oliver said.

"Really?" Laurel asked, shooting him a nasty look.

"Okay, TMI. But anyways, after Laurel discovered her powers, she came to me and then I accidentally found this in the QC mainframe before the merger." Felicity said.

"Found what?" Oliver asked as Felicity pulled up the video message from his father.

"It's a message to you and since we thought you were gone, I decided to use my powers to do it for you." Laurel said after they finished watching the video.

"Well, now this makes more sense." Oliver said as he pulled out the list.

"This is the list I think my father was talking about." Oliver said as he held it out to Felicity.

"Well, a lot of these guys have already been taken down in the past few months. By me." Laurel said as she and Felicity looked over it.

"Well then, you saved me some time." Oliver said.

"Wow, that was a really nice thank you." Laurel said as Oliver smiled.

"Thank you." Oliver said.

"That's better. But Felicity does have a point, what skills do you have to contribute?" Laurel asked.

"Remember the other things we talked about last night?" Oliver asked, since he'd told her that he wasn't always on Lian Yu, but hadn't gone into detail.

"Am I about to find out where else you were over the past five years?" Laurel asked.

"I'm surprised my tattoo didn't give part of it away." Oliver said.

"Russia. You were in Russia and you're a captain of the Bratva." Laurel said.

"Which gives me access to additional resources that can help us. But I wasn't just in Russia. Remember Tommy's trip to Hong Kong 2 years ago?" Oliver asked.

"That really was you?" Laurel asked.

"I couldn't let anyone know I was alive or else the agency I was being forced to work for would've killed anyone who found out. Tommy nearly died because I tried reaching out to him. After that, I knew I couldn't put you, my mother or Thea in the line of fire again. I'm skilled in several different kinds of weapons, along with nearly every form of hand to hand combat. I could probably teach Laurel a few tricks." Oliver said.

"Okay, I'm convinced, though I would like details." Felicity said.

"Laurel trusts you and I'm on my way to it, but we're not quite there yet." Oliver said and Felicity nodded in understanding, since that was fair.

"Anyways, if there's one thing we can all agree on, it's that Ollie needs a suit." Laurel said.

"I'll call Luke, see what he can do." Felicity said.

"Luke?" Oliver asked.

"An old friend from MIT. Luke Fox. He designed and created Laurel's suit, so we know we can trust him to make yours." Felicity said.

"I'd like to meet him first." Oliver said, since he'd met Luke the last time he and Kate had worked together and this would provide him an opportunity to check in with Kate.

"He lives in Gotham, but I'm sure we can arrange something." Laurel said and Felicity nodded.

"Great." Oliver said.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver had decided to spend the night at Laurel's apartment with her and Jasmine, something neither of them had a problem with, since Jasmine was eager to spend more time with the daddy she'd just found out she still had and Laurel just wasn't ready to let her family be separated again after so much time apart. She smiled as she watched her boyfriend and daughter interact. Until she noticed Jasmine yawn.

"I think it's time for someone to get ready for bed." Laurel said, since it was approaching Jasmine's bedtime.

"But I'm not tired." Jasmine pouted, since she wanted to spend more time with her daddy.

"I'm sure daddy will be willing to put you to sleep." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"I will, but only if you get ready for bed without a fight." Oliver said.

"Really?" Jasmine asked.

"Really." Oliver said as Jasmine immediately rushed towards her bedroom.

"She's adorable." Oliver said.

"She's what I'm fighting for." Laurel said.

"And now you won't be fighting alone. And it's not just Jasmine I'm fighting for, it's all the people of this city." Oliver said.

"So, have you given any thought on what you're going to do now that you're back?" Laurel asked.

Before Oliver could answer, they heard Jasmine call from her room.

"Daddy, will you read me story?" Jasmine called.

"Guess that's my cue. We'll finish this talk after I get her down." Oliver said as he kissed her.

"Good luck getting her to sleep. She gets her stubbornness from you." Laurel said.

"Like you're never stubborn at all." Oliver said as he headed into Jasmine's bedroom, to find that she'd already changed into her pajamas and was lying down waiting in her cowgirl jessie bed, since Laurel was right, Jasmine was a bit obsessed with the toy cowgirl. She was actually cuddling with the teddy bear Oliver had given her earlier today, close to her.

"So, what story do want me to tell you?" Oliver asked with a smile as he looked over the collection of children's books in her room.

"Cinderella." Jasmine said and Oliver smiled as he found the book and began reading the story to her.

* * *

"Well, it took 3 bedtime stories, but she is finally asleep." Oliver said as he walked back into the living room.

"Like I said, she's stubborn. But then again, she's a combination of both of us, so I guess she would be." Laurel said and Oliver smiled as he sat down next to her on the couch and picked up one of the two glasses of wine Laurel had poured for them and Oliver made a mental note to keep her from becoming an alcoholic again.

"Anyways, to answer your question, I was thinking about helping the city both with and without a mask." Oliver said.

"Meaning?" Laurel asked.

"You heard about the Crows in Gotham?" Oliver asked.

"I really don't think the one percenters need more protection." Laurel said.

"I agree. However, I can use the money that they'd pay my organization to provide better security and protection to the more rural areas of Starling City, especially in the Glades." Oliver said.

"So, you're thinking about starting your own security company and while you'll advertise to the entire city, you'll primarily charge the one percenters and use the money they pay to provide better security and protection to the lower income parts of the city. That's actually a smart idea. But how do you plan on starting it up. I doubt Malcolm would approve of Queen-Merlyn funding the idea." Laurel said, since it was known to people who were close to the Queen-Merlyn family that Malcolm detested the Glades, though most people did not know how much he hated them.

"I know. Fortunately, there are other rich benefactors in this city that I'm sure I could convince to fund my company for the good press that helping the Glades would cause." Oliver said.

"And convince the board to potentially oust Malcolm from the company for not allowing them to get that press for Queen-Merlyn Enterprises." Laurel added.

"Exactly." Oliver said.

"That's smart. And it would get our family the best security in the city." Laurel said.

"That's just an additional benefit." Oliver said with a smile as they kissed again.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Oliver and Tommy were driving through the Glades.

"You sure you want to start your own security company for this place. Like Laurel's dad needs another reason to hate you?" Tommy asked as they drove through the neighborhood.

"I think he'll come around. He may not like me, but he does trust Laurel. He knows she wouldn't be dating me again or letting me near our daughter if she wasn't sure I'd changed." Oliver said.

"Just making sure." Tommy said.

"Quentin is a good man Tommy. He's got every right to be angry at me, but I do think that in time, he can move past it, especially if he wants to continue to have a role in his daughter and granddaughter's lives." Oliver said.

"Speaking of Jasmine's grandfathers, I'm just curious, what happened to her other one?" Tommy asked, trying to make conversation.

"What about my dad?" Oliver asked.

"Did he manage to make it to the island?" Tommy asked and Oliver was beginning to get a strange sense of deja vu.

"Tommy, I don't want to talk about it." Oliver said.

"Oliver, whatever it is, I can help you if you tell me." Tommy said and Oliver sighed, since he now knew exactly what this was.

"My dad made it to the life raft with me Tommy. He and his security guard, Dave Hackett both did. We drifted for days, but when my father realized that there was only enough food and water for one person to survive, he shot hackett and then killed himself right in front of me." Oliver said, not telling him the whole story, but enough to get him off his back.

"So, he didn't tell you anything before he died?" Tommy asked.

"He just told me to survive. To be a better man than he was. Now Tommy, since you got me on the subject, do you have any idea where Hackett's family is? I need to tell them what happened to him." Oliver said, since not telling Sam about what happened to his father was a mistake that Oliver knew would come back to bite him.

"Not at the moment, but I'm sure we can track them down pretty easily." Tommy said and Oliver could tell he was relieved by that turn of events.

"Anyways, what did you miss the most while you were gone?" Tommy asked and Oliver knew that answer right away.

"Laurel." Oliver said.

"She missed you to. Everyday." Tommy said.

"You didn't try to make a move on her did you?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"Can you blame me?" Tommy asked.

"Just at least tell me you didn't do it at my funeral or while she was pregnant?" Oliver asked and he groaned at the guilty look on Tommy's face.

"Seriously man?" Oliver complained.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing." Tommy said as he attempted to defend himself.

"Wow. Even I wouldn't have tried to nail your girlfriend on the same day as your funeral." Oliver said.

"Look, I was a different person back then. Just like you were." Tommy protested.

"Fair enough. And Laurel obviously trusts you around Jasmine." Oliver said.

"I'm not the same man I was. I've matured." Tommy said.

"I hope so. For your sake." Oliver said and Tommy smiled.

"Anyways, any ideas on what you want to do for your welcome home party?" Tommy asked.

"What happened to you maturing?" Oliver asked.

"I said I was more mature, never said I stopped partying. And besides, you came back from the dead. If that doesn't warrant a party then I don't know what does." Tommy said.

"I've been a bit busy to think about having a party." Oliver said.

"Well, just tell me where and when you want it and I'll take care of everything." Tommy said and Oliver smiled.

"I'll let you know." Oliver agreed as they continued driving through the Glades.

* * *

That night, Tommy walked into his father's office.

"Well?" Malcolm asked.

"Like I told you, he doesn't know anything. There's no need to arrange an abduction." Tommy said to his father, still unable to believe that this man was his father and that he was being forced to go along with this plan.

"You are aware of what's at stake?" Malcolm asked.

"Of course. I still wish I could talk you out of this." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I'm doing this to help Starling City." Malcolm said.

"Keep telling yourself that dad." Tommy said as he walked out of the office, still wishing he had a way out of this.


	9. Chapter 9

"Surprised to see you here." Laurel heard her dad say as he walked up to her desk at CNRI.

"Why wouldn't I be at work?" Laurel asked.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to leave Jasmine alone with that idiot you call her father." Quentin said and Laurel rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Jasmine is with Moira today. Tommy's showing Oliver what he missed in the city while he was gone." Laurel said.

"At least you're not willing to leave her with him." Quentin said and Laurel finally looked up from her computer and turned to face her dad.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he isn't so bad. After all, I wouldn't be dating him again if he was still the same jerk who got me pregnant in the first place." Laurel said.

"Wait, you're dating him again?" Quentin asked incredulously.

"Yes I am." Laurel said.

"Laurel, he got your sister killed." Quentin said.

"No he didn't. It was an accident dad and it's about time you accepted that. Besides, if you want to blame someone for Sara's death, then you can blame me." Laurel said.

"What?" Quentin asked.

"I pushed her to go on that boat to keep an eye on Ollie, since she was going to China to backpack anyways. If I hadn't, she'd still be here." Laurel said.

"You wouldn't have had to have keep tabs on him if he'd never given you a reason to doubt him." Quentin said immediately.

"God, you'll always find a reason to hate him won't you. Even before the Gambit went down, you never liked him. And now you're using Sara's death as a way to justify not only how you treat him, but also how you've treated his entire family." Laurel spat at him.

"And you should to." Quentin asked.

"Did you forget that his family also includes your granddaughter? What are you going to do now that he's back, tell Jasmine that she's just as bad as he was?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel. He destroyed our family." Quentin said.

"Right. He's the one who convinced Sara to get on that boat. He's the one who's responsible for you becoming an alcoholic. He's responsible for mom walking out on us. It's funny how you're now blaming Ollie for things that happened after he died. And did it ever occur to you that he's suffered enough already. That island he was stranded on, Lian Yu, it means Purgatory. I'm guessing that's what it was for him. If you want to keep blaming him for everything wrong in your life, then go on, but expect me to do it with you." Laurel said.

"Does he know about the other part of your life?" Quentin asked.

"Yeah he does. And unlike you, he actually understands and supports me." Laurel said, since while her father knew about her being a vigilante and he'd come around to her, he still didn't approve of his daughter going against everything he'd ever taught her since she was born.

"Really." Quentin said.

"Yeah." Laurel said, since she didn't want to tell him about Oliver becoming a vigilante to.

"Then I'll give him a shot, as long as he doesn't sell you out." Quentin said.

"I'm more worried about you selling me out than him." Laurel said, much to his shock.

"If I was going to turn you in, I would've done it the day I found out about you." Quentin said.

"Look dad, I know you have your problems with Ollie, but you trust me right?" Laurel asked.

"Of course I do." Quentin said.

"Then trust that I know what I'm doing that Oliver really has changed. The fact that I trust him has to say something." Laurel said.

"Fine, I still don't like him, but if you trust him, then I guess that warrants giving him a chance." Quentin said.

"Thank you dad. Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night. Though there will be no alcohol." Laurel said.

"Fine. Dinner tomorrow. I'll be there, make sure your boyfriend is to." Quentin said and Laurel knew that was the best she'd get from her father right now.

"Thank you dad. Oh and by the way, I'm going to need you to watch Jasmine next week, since after he's legally brought back from the dead tomorrow, Oliver and I are taking a little overnight trip." Laurel said.

"Really where?" Quentin asked.

"Gotham. I want to check out this new Batwoman vigilante." Laurel said and Quentin nodded, since that made sense.


	10. Chapter 10

That night, Laurel smiled as she walked into her bedroom to find Oliver once again waiting for her.

"I could really get used to this." Laurel said with a smile as she slid into bed next to him.

"Good. Because I'm not going anywhere." Oliver said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Why do I sense a but coming?" Laurel asked.

"It's nothing bad. I was just thinking that while your place is nice, maybe we could look for a place together. Like, as a real family." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"You sure you're ready for that kind of commitment?" Laurel asked.

"I'm not proposing or anything, but this place is barely big enough for you and Jasmine and while I've learned to be pretty low maintenance over the past few years, you know that there isn't enough room here for all the things my mom is going to want me to bring." Oliver said, since really, while he'd already moved his clothes to Laurel's place, a lot of them were still boxes, since there wasn't enough room in the closet for his stuff. and Laurel kissed him.

"I agree. Honestly, the only reason I bought this place is because I refuse to take your mother's charity, so this was the best I could afford. But now that it's not charity, but simply you paying child support, now we can afford to move into a nicer apartment." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"So, you wanna start looking tomorrow?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I do. So speaking of tomorrow, are you nervous for your meeting with the Palmer Tech board?" Laurel asked.

"A little. I mean Ray Palmer and I have never really gotten along, but still, since I doubt I can convince Malcolm to back my plan to start a security company to help the glades, the Palmer Tech is my best bet." Oliver said.

"Hey, maybe this will give you and Ray a chance to start over. I mean really, who can stay mad at a castaway." Laurel said.

"Your father." Oliver said and Laurel sighed.

"I think he might be coming around. He's agreed to come to dinner tomorrow night and since I know that he adores Jasmine, he won't make a scene in front of her." Laurel said and Oliver sighed.

"I hope so." Oliver said.

"Come on, since we're not jumping off rooftops tonight, we need to get to bed." Laurel said and Oliver nodded as they laid down and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

"Oliver, it's good to see you." Ray Palmer said as Oliver entered his office next day at Palmer Tech and got up to shake his hand.

"It is?" Oliver asked him.

"I say this is an opportunity to put the past behind us and start over." Ray said positively and Oliver smield, since it seemed like some things never changed. Ray was ever the optimist.

"I couldn't agree more." Oliver said.

"I have to ask though, your family owns Palmer Tech's biggest competitor. Why not just have Queen-Merlyn fund your proposal?" Ray asked.

"You and I both know that my stepfather despises the Glades. Malcolm and the board would never agree to back me. So, it seemed like a faster solution to just come to you instead of trying to convince Malcolm." Oliver said and Ray nodded.

"Well, I can tell you now that will already have my vote on this matter, since I think that helping the Glades and the rest of the city is not only a good way to get Palmer Tech some good PR, but more importantly, we'll be helping our city." Ray said.

"Thank you Ray." Oliver said.

"It's my pleasure. I lost my fiance to the crime in the Glades and I want to make sure that other people don't have to go through that as well." Ray said and Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Let's get to the meeting." Oliver said.

* * *

When Oliver returned home that evening, he was feeling good, since the Palmer Tech board had agreed to back him.

"So, how'd it go?" Laurel asked with a smile as she saw her boyfriend walk in.

"It went great. I may not be a businessman, but I do know how to appeal to people who are." Oliver said.

"Really, how?" Laurel asked him amused.

"It's simple. Tell them what they want to hear. Good PR for Palmer Tech and guarantee them a discounted price for the best security in the city, since like I said, while my agency will mainly patrol the Glades and the other lower income parts of the city, we'll also take on contract work and use the money from the one percenters to help fund the agency." Oliver said.

"Have you given any thought on what you're going to name your agency?" Laurel asked.

"I was thinking Knightwatch." Oliver said.

"I like it. Now anyways, my dad will be here soon for dinner, so please, do not mention Knightwatch to him unless he brings it up." Laurel said.

"Won't he already be in a bad mood if he has to eat your cooking?" Oliver asked.

"Oh ha ha. You just talked yourself out of dessert later. But for the record, I have gotten better at cooking. My dad insisted on teaching me after he found out I was keeping Jasmine, since his exact words were his granddaughter would be able to love a home cooked meal every once and awhile." Laurel said.

"Really. Well, considering the fact that she hasn't gotten food poisoning from eating your cooking, I guess that's true." Oliver said as Laurel smacked him.

"Let's not ruin the mood. Now, go say hello to your daughter. She's currently having a tea party in her room." Laurel said with a smile.

"Copy that. And he's cool with watching her this weekend?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, he is. Especially since our trip to Gotham has a dual purpose. First is to get you a suit, but the second is to check out whether or not this Batwoman is the real deal." Laurel said.

"I'm pretty sure she is." Oliver said, since he'd not only met Batwoman, but he knew who she was under that mask.

"I hope so. Because Gotham fell apart after Batman left and hopefully she's real so she can start helping the police and the Crows put it back together." Laurel said.

"We can only hope." Oliver agreed, though he was getting very anxious to get his own suit back, since he was going a little stir crazy not being able to help his city the way he'd prefer to.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't take Luke very long to make your suit, so you can get in the game soon." Laurel said.

"Hope so. I know you can handle yourself Laurel, but I'd still feel better if you actually someone out there watching your back with you." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"Soon you will." Laurel said confidently.


	11. Chapter 11

To Oliver and Laurel's surprise, dinner with Quentin actually went better than they thought it would. Quentin polite and it looked as though what Laurel had said to him had sunk in.

"Thank you for not starting a fight with Ollie tonight." Laurel said to her father as she showed him out.

"I thought about what you said and I realized that you were right. While a part of me will always be angry at him for what happened, after what I'm sure he went through on that island, he's suffered enough. Besides, this old grudge is not worth losing touch with Jasmine for." Quentin said and Laurel smiled.

"I'm glad that you're willing to accept that." Laurel said.

"This doesn't mean I forgive him or that I even like him, but your sake and Jasmine's sake, I'm willing to tolerate him." Quentin said.

"Thank you dad. We'll drop Jasmine off to you tomorrow on our way to Gotham." Laurel said.

"I'll make sure I'm ready for her." Quentin said.

"See you then." Laurel said as she hugged her father and he left.

"So, he's coming around on me?" Oliver asked as he walked out of Jasmine's room after putting her down.

"More like decided you're no longer worth his anger. The only he'll ever truly forgive you is if Sara comes back from the dead." Laurel said and Oliver sighed, trying so hard to keep himself from revealing that would happen soon. Especially since even he didn't know how soon it would be.

"I miss her every day." Oliver said.

"So do I. I wish she'd gotten the chance to meet her niece. Especially since I named her after Sara." Laurel said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Jasmine's full name is Jasmine Sara Queen. If she was a boy, I would've made Oliver her middle name." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"I really wish I could've saved her." Oliver said, since so far he hadn't been able to find any proof that Sara had survived the AMAZO.

But then again, he hadn't the first time either, so he guessed it was really just a matter of waiting for Sara to decide to come home if she was alive and even so, he was planning on giving Ra's Malcolm after he beat the crap out of him, so he'd just trade Malcolm for Sara's freedom.

"Come on, we still need to pack for Gotham." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

* * *

The next day, after dropping Jasmine off at Quentin's, Oliver and Laurel headed to Gotham.

"Laurel, it's good to see you again." Luke said when they arrived at his apartment.

"You to Luke. This is my boyfriend." Laurel said, making the introductions.

"Nice to meet you." Oliver said as he and Luke shook hands.

"Oliver Queen. I'm kind of surprised that you're here?" Luke asked.

"He's actually the reason why we're here. You made my suit, now you're going to make his." Laurel said.

"Wait, so you come back from five years on hellish island and decide to become a vigilante?" Luke asked.

"More or less." Oliver said.

"Okay great, any suggestions for the suit before I get started?" Luke asked as he showed them in.

"I've got a few ideas. Most important of which is that it needs to have a hood and it needs to be green." Oliver said.

"Really." Luke asked.

"Yep." Oliver said.

"Okay, let's talk." Luke said casually as they sat down in the kitchen and grabbed a pen and paper and began to talk to Oliver about the suit.

"So have you given any thought on what you want your alter ego's name to be?" Luke asked Oliver.

"Green Arrow." Oliver said.

"Cool. Laurel, maybe you should consider changing your vigilante name. I mean woman in black is kind of a mouthful." Luke said.

"Not a bad idea." Laurel said.

"Have you considered Black Canary?" Oliver asked and Laurel smiled.

"I like it." Laurel said.

"So anyways, now that I've got a design for your suit, I'll get to work on it." Luke said.

"How long with that take?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe a week or two." Luke said and Oliver nodded.

"Great." Oliver said, eager to get back in the game.


	12. Up for adoption

**Sorry for doing this again, but after seeing the first three parts of crisis, I got some new ideas that I just cannot think of how work into this saga, plus I'm not exactly thrilled with the way the whole new multiverse has been developing, so I'm putting this saga up for adoption on both fanfiction and Wattpad. I'm going to start writing a newer version of this saga under a new title and it will have a legends story in it. I will be leaving the whole new multiverse up so that way someone can claim it and it will remain up for people who like this franchise, I just will no longer be updating it. I'm sorry I'm doing this again, but this version of the whole new multiverse is not going as I planned. I'm not sure when the next version will be up, but it will be under a different title. I will post when the saga has been adopted and by who so that you guys will know who to go to for further updates to it.**

**Hope you guys understand and don't get too frustrated with me, but if you are, too bad, it can't be to shocking that I'm doing this after Crisis aired.**

**Lauriverfanboy1**


End file.
